Dangerous Territory
by YamiMii-Kun
Summary: Might be Prologue - Buttercup wanders deeper into the woods than she ever has before and is met with quite a site. What is that boy, with emerald colored glowing eyes, and his brothers up to? What are they doing in Townville? What are they? Hinting towards eventual GREENS


Buttercup opens her eyes to look at the moon that starts to peek out behind the clouds. She can tell it is either already midnight or a little past that. Her ears perk at the sounds of the woods as she takes a deep breath of the musty scent of nature that makes her crinkle her nose. One might wonder what a 15 year old girl was doing out in the woods all by herself, so far away from civilization. Well, Buttercup is not like many girls in her city. She favors her solitude in the woods than within the city borders because of the silence and lack, or chance, of human interaction.

Though she has been in these woods many times, this is the first that she's been in this particular part and she finds it rather...foreboding. This is why she is trying to find the answer by exploring and seeking out the reason for this feeling of uncomfortableness. As she got farther in the more the feeling grew and the ends of the hairs on the back of her neck stood. Her shoulders are tensed up in a cautious manner and she makes sure to keep herself alert of her surroundings. She didn't like that sweat poured down her brow and that her breathing was being labored the more deeper she explores.

What is going on in these parts of the woods? What is she going to find? Well there is only one way she was going to get an answer. She only stops when she hears the rustling of the leaves and what she thought to be the sound of someone running. Half of her is displeased with the thought of another being and the other half is slightly relieved. However, when she hears the howls and roars, she knew that whatever she heard was not human. Her breathing hitches and she dares not to let out a sound as she glances to the right of her; the sounds coming in that direction.

Slowly, she turns towards the direction and there is nothing but silence and the empty field to greet her. A breath of relief and disgust at herself was released before she turns forward again. Only to meet deep and glowing emerald green orbs, that seem to glimmer and shine in the moonlight, of a young boy. Involuntarily, she jumps and her blood runs cold at the suddenness. Her reaction seems to catch the boy's interest by the way his eyes widen slightly and a smirk finds it way to his mouth. Buttercup soon collects herself and prepares herself, with a glare, to shout and yell at the unknown boy until he clamps a hand on her mouth and hisses for her to be quiet.

"You're not supposed to be here," he half hissed, half shouted. Despite the smirk, those glowing eyes were narrowed in a glare and Buttercup could feel a dangerous aura radiating from his body. "Didn't anyone ever tell you little girls shouldn't be out in the woods all by their lonesome?" he mocked. Buttercup's own jade colored irises narrows as she brings her hands up to dig her nails into the arm that was keeping her from being verbal. The mysterious stranger laughs at her. "That won't hurt me, sweets. You'll have to try much harder than that to harm someone like me."

'Someone like him? What the hell is this guy going on about?' thought Buttercup as her glare only got nastier and she stubbornly refused to give up. A half smile came onto the boy's face as he leans in to get a good look at her face. She can only stare into his eyes and feel herself get lost and distracted by how luminous they were. She thought, 'Like the moon...'

"Normally I would have killed you on spot...but do you know why I didn't?" he asks, though after a moment of silence he realizes that she can't really answer back. He laughs a mocking laugh at her before he answers his own question. "Most girls in this god forsaken place would be screaming by now. You? You seem different." Buttercup rolled her eyes and glares some more at the boy. "Hahaha, and then there's that. Usually I have the ladies eyeing me suggestively or interestingly, yet here you are glaring at me as if I've done something horribly wrong."

'No shit, Sherlock!' thought Buttercup, bitterly. She looks to where her fingernails were digging into the other's arm but she didn't break into the skin-it felt like she was trying to grip at steel-even though she was using all her strength. If there is one thing she brags about it is her strength, something most girls seem to not be interested in having much of. She huffs under the strange boy's hand and removes her hands to swing her fists instead. She could hear him laughing at her again as her hands landed on his face and chest. Her eyes widen; it was like punching a fucking wall.

"So feisty," he commented. Buttercup let her arms become limp as she let her anger and irritation stir bitterly inside her. He smiles that half smile again before he looks over her and seem to study her. It only proceeds to make Buttercup more irritated and raise her fist threateningly. "Hah, even though you know that won't do any damage you still try to threaten with it? You're interesting..." Hearing him say that made a shiver rack down Buttercup's spine.

Buttercup took some deep breaths through her nose as she calms herself down and tries to find her sisters' voices in her head. 'Calm down and try to figure out a plan.' 'Instead of fighting why don't you try negotiation?' 'Be cautious but also go with the flow sometimes to get what you want.' With determined eyes, Buttercup looks back into the boy's own that glows ominously in the dark night. She is calmer now and is hoping that by seeing this the boy will let go of her mouth so that she can speak once again.

The stranger's eyes seem to glitter in amusement. "Oh? Does the little lost lamb finally know her place?" Her eyes narrow dangerously but she makes no move to be aggressive. "Haha, judging by your look I guess that's not quite it. Hm, if you don't make a sound then maybe I'll release your voice and not kill you straight after...and try not to be too loud." His words roll off his tongue like liquid and made Buttercup tense. Slowly, but surely, he removes his hands and she stays quiet.

That is until she felt like talking. "What the hell are you?" The boy's face lit up in delight at the question and is not at all bothered by it. Buttercup can tell that she asked the right question just by the expression on his face. Those noises she heard a while ago...did they belong to him? She is pretty sure she heard more than one of whatever it is they are. Her eyes glances behind the boy and quick around before she focuses back on the problem in front of her, expecting an answer.

"I like to keep others guessing." And with that, he reveals sharp claws on his fingers and fangs, just as sharp, while letting out a small animalistic growl. It did surprise Buttercup but she didn't allow herself to react, knowing he will probably revel in it. She didn't answer. "Hehe, seems like you're a tough one." It is at that time that two other howls thunder through the air and makes the atmosphere around the two teens rumble and shake. "Hm..."

Before Buttercup can move, the boy grabs her-while successfully wrapping her in his sweater, quite oversized on her- and shoves her in a hole that was just under a nearby tree. She rubs her aching head that she had hit and peeks over the dirt, keeping the piece of clothing safely secured around her, to see what is going on. The boy stands there as if he was waiting for something, or someone, and Buttercup could just barely see the two silhouettes of two rather large dogs-or rather wolves.

One has bright glowing red eyes, that glints aggressively and in malice, and a shiny coat that is such a bright and vibrant orange it almost looks red. If it wasn't for the size and it's obvious features of a wolf, Buttercup would have assumed it was a fox. The other-who is smaller of the two wolves-had cold bright blue eyes, that compliments the night, and a bright coat of gold that greatly contrasts to the darkness of the woods. Buttercup wonders if they belong to the mysterious boy before the sounds of bones cracking reaches her ears and she watches as the two wolves began to distort themselves-into humans.

Buttercup only allows herself a quiet sharp intake of breath to show how shocked she is. She can see the now blond boy perk up in her direction as if he had heard something. A droplet of sweat slid down her temple as she covers her mouth and forces her breathing to be almost inaudible and shallow. After a few more seconds, and watching those icy blue eyes dart around, the blond turns back to the boy Buttercup had encountered.

"Did you find anyone?" came the gruff voice of the red haired boy. He has a 'fuck-with-me-and-that'll-be-the-last-thing-you-do ' kind of expression on his face, yet he still seems mature. "We traced a scent here...but then it's just gone." The glare on his face intensifies as he glances around.

"Almost as if they vanished into thin air~" trills the blond mock cheerfully. Though there is a playful gleam in those blue eyes. "Or should I say 'she'?" He smirks and starts looking around again. "Or maybe she was hidden~?" The boy Buttercup had met laughs at them and crosses his arms haughtily.

"I can't believe you idiots lost and can't catch a stupid sniveling wench." Buttercup can feel herself bristle at the comment but makes no movement to reveal herself. She is uncomfortable enough that the two newcomers were bare naked! "Well, not surprising since you two losers went off in the 'opposite' direction as to here. Heh, I was always the one better at hunting." What-what is that supposed to mean?

"You're the one to talk. You were here before us and you haven't got nothing on ya either, Butch," sneers the blond. Butch. So that's what the boy's name is. Buttercup watches as Butch shrugs his shoulders and lolls his head to one side. She wonders if he always has such a calm demeanor about him-even in front of someone as scary looking as the red haired boy. Those ruby orbs only once scan the area before glaring back at Butch.

"What are you up to?" the red head asks accusingly. Butch widens his eyes in mock shock and holds a hand to his chest.

"I'm hurt, Brick! Why in the hell would I want to have anything to do with this situation? Much less with a human? Girl or not?"Ah, there goes the the red head's name. Brick glares some more at Butch and gives an undignified scoff.

"Shut the fuck up." For some reason, even though his tone isn't angry, hearing how calm and cold it was makes it scarier and has a shiver run down Buttercup's spine. She can tell it also effects Butch as his smirk falls and he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I don't trust you. But the sun is almost up so I'm going to let it go. But if anything-"

It had happen so fast that after blinking, Buttercup is given a scene of Brick holding Butch at the throat. She can tell that the red head's grip was tight by the choking sounds coming from Butch. It takes everything she has to keep herself from gasping.

"-Anything at all, goes sour or bad...you're at the top of my list to blame." Butch manages to smirk and gives Brick a look of mischievousness with those emerald colored irises. Buttercup narrows her eyes and could only think that the idiot was, well, an idiot.

"Thanks, big bro, I feel sooo proud of myself," Butch spat back with a maniacal grin. Oh, so they are brothers? They didn't look much like each other or even related-but then again Buttercup can't say anything since comparing to her sisters and herself, they are in the same boat. "Now if you're done lecturing me...can we forget about the wench and get back to what we really came all the way out here for?"

So...she isn't the only reason why they are here? Buttercup watches as Brick narrows his eyes even more so than they already were and throws the raven haired boy to the ground. "Don't act smart, you ass. C'mon Boomer." The blond perks up at what seems to be his name and nods obediently to Brick; who Buttercup will assume is the leader, slash eldest out of the brothers. Again the sounds of bones cracking and flesh manipulating reaches Buttercup's ears and Brick and Boomer are wolves again.

Two commanding barks are thrown at Butch, by the red wolf, before he sighs and scratches the side of his head, irritably. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya alright? Just get your furry ass out of here and I'll stick around for a bit to scope out the place throughly." Ruby glowing eyes stay on Butch for a moment longer before the red wolf was sprinting off. The blond wolf pants before letting out a couple of cheerful, playful barks that makes Butch scowls. "Shut up Blondie, or else I'll make a fine coat out of ya!" Buttercup swears it sounds like the wolf was laughing at Butch before trotting off.

With just Butch left, Buttercup turns her back on the scene and starts to contemplate her situation and what she had just seen. It isn't long before she is yanked out of her safe place and falling into the soft earth of the woods. She rubs at her sore spots before turning up to glare at boy. "What the hell?" she hisses.

"Heh, bet you thought I forgot about you or something." Despite having being chocked and threatened by his older brother there was no trace of stress or uneasiness on his face. This boy...she should not be involve with a guy like him-any of them. She scoffs at him and gets up to dust herself off.

"You guys-I don't know what to think! Werewolves, shape shifters, or whatever you guys are...what are you guys doing in Townsville?" Because honestly? Nothing ever exciting happens in the city. Even she knew this and she didn't even live in Townsvile. Buttercup only came to the woods extending besides the city when her home was in the town, slash village, of Pokey Oaks.

Butch's smirk only turns bitter as he sneers, "None of your business...you wouldn't understand." The last part was muttered under the raven haired boy's breath but Buttercup had barely just caught it. She rolls her eyes and rips the sweater off from her body, handing it to the boy.

"It was to hide my scent wasn't it?"

Butch blinks at her before breaking out into another smirk and taking the garment. "Huh, you're smarter than you look."

She glares at Butch once again before letting go of her ire with a sigh. There is a moment of silence before Butch decides to break it, "I'll teach something else then." He beckons her with a finger before leading her to a certain tree. "See this?" Buttercup looks up to see a slash mark and a green mark of...spray paint? "This is my mark...me and my brothers have marked a great deal of these woods with our signature colors. You should be able to figure out the rest on your own."

Like a warning...to stay off their land. She looks around and catches, just barely, a mark of the darkest of blue on a tree. But on another tree there is a regular shade of blue that reminds her of the blond wolf, slash boy, and she became confused. "Then...who's this?"

From the empty and cold look that Butch gives her, Buttercup has a feeling that she is asking all the right questions on diving herself deeper and deeper into something she shouldn't be in.

"You should go."

She stares blankly into those dark forest colored eyes of Butch's and says in utter recklessness, "Why?" He is again taken aback from her uniqueness and bravery, resulting in him bursting into giggles and laughter. Buttercup resists the urge to puff her cheeks out in a pout. She didn't say anything funny.

"Yup. You're really different." He gives her an almost smile before his eyes starts to glow, catching the moonlight. Buttercup didn't know if she should take his statement as a compliment or an insult.

"Because," he turns to go with his eyes still on Buttercup, "this is dangerous territory."

In a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

Ok so-

I didn't die but yeah life is stressful and school is a piece of shit. I'm still on my way developing _Bittersweet Cream_ so sorry that it's taking so long. But yeah this is something that I came up with in a prompt challenge thing because I was bored.

Bad thing is? Halfway through this _drabble_ or _one-shot_ I actually started to create a story line for this little thing ahh. OTL

This might become an actual thing...maybe.


End file.
